


Prepared

by ClockworkDinosaur



Series: Rosemary Month 2k17 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Meteorstuck, Rosemary Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are prepared. Not tense. Not nervous. Prepared.Today, you are going to have your first kiss.





	Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> I've waited 87 years to participate in rosemary month and goddammit i will Participate  
> (even if i need to post fics a few days late since i don't have internet at home :/ )  
> anyways, day 1: first kiss!

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are prepared. Not tense. Not nervous. _Prepared._

Your room, the room you claimed on the meteor due to its proximity to the makeshift library and in which you had spent much of the first few months hiding out in, is nearly unrecognizable. The bed is made, the books on the shelf neat and ordered, and a few dozen alchemized candles flicker on every available surface, filling the room with shifting shadows and the scent of lightly perfumed wax. Even the floor is cleared of dirty clothes, half-finished knitting projects, and empty notebooks for the first time in recent memory. Not a single thing was left out of place, and you kind of hate it.

It will be worth it, though.

About twenty minutes ago, you invited Kanaya to your room. Your girlfriend Kanaya. The word still makes you giddy, a spark of excitement flaring in your chest. _Your girlfriend._ She's amazing, witty, creative, and more. You admire her; though you have only officially been dating for two months you know you love her. Perhaps that is a strong word for someone so young to use, but you know what you feel.

Today, you are going to have your first kiss. Just the thought flusters you and you stand, straightening an already straight book on the impeccable bookshelf. For a moment, you feel very silly. Maybe first kisses are meant to be spontaneous, not overdone with candles and hours of preparation. Maybe you're going about this all wrong.

A knock breaks you from your thoughts and you turn to the door quickly.

“Rose, it's me,” Kanaya says softly, her lilting voice barely audible through the metal. You take a deep breath and hold it for a moment. For a moment you consider slipping out the door, not letting her see your room, and having your date in the common room. Dealing with Dave and Karkat (or worse, Vriska and Terezi) may be better than facing possible embarrassment.

You don't do that. You let the door slide open fully and there she is. Drawn up to her full height, over a head taller than you, glowing softly in the gloom of the hallway. She smiles at you, brightening both literally and figuratively.

“You said you have a surprise for me?” she says, curiosity evident. Her eyes dart past you and into your candlelit room and her eyebrows shoot up. “Though if the surprise is a fire hazard I assure you, I do not want it.”

“Is there not a saying along the lines of not looking a gift horse in the mouth on Alternia?” you say, crossing your arms.

“Sort of, but the expression says nothing about turning down a hoofbeast that is on fire,” she says with a barely hidden smirk.

You pretend to ponder her words for a moment. “Hm. Well, in that case I suppose I shall rescind my equine present and bid you goodnight.” You begin to close the door.

“Rose, wait,” Kanaya says, and you smile at her sweetly.

“Yes, dear?”

“I suppose, from you, even a gift that is on fire is something to be treasured,” she says solemnly. You can't help but laugh as you step aside, letting her into the room. You are no longer nervous as you watch her take it all in, her natural glow warmed by the dancing orange candlelight.

“This is lovely,” she says softly, taking your hand and squeezing it lightly.

“Indeed,” you say, and you are absolutely not talking about the room.

Once a few reverent seconds have passed, you pull Kanaya to your bed and sit down.

“I was thinking we could watch a movie if you'd like, or perhaps continue one of our writing projects?” you offer.

“A movie sounds nice,” she says. “Human or Alternian?”

A few days prior, you had asked Karkat for movie suggestions. For all of his blustering and complaining, he was eager to provide you with a list of his favorite Alternian films, and told you which ones Kanaya would be most likely to enjoy.

“Alternian” you say, and Kanaya grins. You clear your throat and begin reading from the list: “In which a tealblood begins having red feelings for her long time moirail who is an oliveblood whose matesprit is the jadeblooded kismesis of the tealblood; involving many scenes of cross-quadrant displays of affection, several scenes of pining, at least two fights, a surprise appearance from a lowblooded former quadrantmate, and an ending that could be considered satisfyingly happy for all parties involved.”

You shake your head. “I can't believe that's just one title. Is this one okay?”

Kanaya laughs. “It's better than the one word titles humans used,” she says teasingly. “And yes, that one sounds nice.”

“At least our titles don't spoil the ending,” you say, starting up the movie and settling back on your pillows, your laptop between the two of you. Kanaya kicks off her shoes and curls up next to you, head resting on your shoulder.

Focusing on what's going on on-screen is impossible; all you know is her warmth next to you, the floral scent of her shampoo, her small movements and little subconscious reactions to the film.

The movie seems rather short for its title. From what you did manage to catch it seemed enjoyable, even if the quadrant aspect still confuses you. Kanaya is smiling softly when the credits begin to roll.

“That one is a classic,” she says with a dreamy sigh. You smile at her, taking in her faraway expression and the casual way she's curled up on your bed, her red skirt neat around her legs as her head rests on your shoulder.

This would be the perfect time. You shift you weight so she sits up, looking at you with wide eyes. The gold around her gradually filling irises glitters in the remaining candlelight. She's already very close you you, her breath cool on your face.

Seconds pass silently, the stillness only broken by your breathing and your galloping heartbeat.

“Rose...” she mutters, her eyes flicking down to your lips, and you need no other encouragement. You put a hand on her hip and lean forward until your lips meet hers. Softly at first, chaste and fleeting, but then deepening as you both find a comfort zone. Her lips are soft and warm, her lipstick is smearing across your own lips but you hardly care. Your heart beats wildly and you swear you can feel hers too. Everything that isn't her seems to fall away until you are left with nothing but flickering faraway candles and the warmth and light that radiates from her.

After what feels like eons but still too soon, she pulls away. Her lips are parted and yours feel strange, tender and different, like the act of kissing had somehow changed them.

“Amazing,” she says quietly, pressing her forehead to yours.

You couldn't agree more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my writing blog!](https://clockwork-dinosaur.tumblr.com)   
>  [and my rosemary blog!](http://imaginerosemary.tumblr.com)


End file.
